


Dämonenwolf

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Wissen ist Macht, aber Macht wiegt schwer.
Relationships: deucalion & kali
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484





	Dämonenwolf

Deucalion weiß so viel mehr, als ihm lieb ist. (Wenn er in manchen Momenten doch nur die Ohren abwenden könnte, das Fühlen seiner Haut abstellen, seiner Nase das Riechen verbieten.)

Es hat lange gedauert, bis ihm klargeworden ist, dass er sich nicht auf das verlassen kann und darf, was er hört, spürt und riecht. (Seine Sinne spielen ihm Streiche und er kann seinen Alphas nicht vertrauen, die alle oh so fehlerhaft sind.)

Er führt Listen, protokolliert alles, was ihm passiert, was er hört und was er riecht. Führt Buch über jegliche Interaktion, die ihm aufgezwungen wird. Und manchmal, wenn er wieder eine Seite füllt, wird ihm alles zu viel. Dann schließt er die Augen und atmet ein paar Mal tief durch. (Und manchmal findet Kali ihn und presst sanfte Küsse auf seine Augenlider, die ihn wieder zur Ruhe kommen lassen.)


End file.
